Dickenson's Angels
by Angel of hate
Summary: Beyblade takes the movie world by storm!
1. Morning Angels

"Good morning angels."  
  
"Good morning Dickenson."Emily replied as she flopped down onto the crème leather sofa in the white room facing a white speaker.  
  
"Only you today Emily?Where's Mariah?"  
  
"She needed to help our client..settle down the Mariah way."Emily said soundy bored as she fiddled with her tennis racket.She was supposed to be playing tennis with her friend Micheal.  
  
"Well get her in now as I have a new case for you."Emily stood up,twirled her racket in the air and made her way to the door without throwing a last remark-  
  
"I will go and make sure Mariah is here,even in pieces."Emily smirked to herself at the best way to wake Mariah up.She wondered out and climbed into her red Stingray sports car.Turning on the ignition she rounded the corner and made her way to Mariah's pad.  
  
She finally pulled in front of Mariah's place. It was on the top floor of the block of flats. She sighed and made her way to the staires.Soon she reached Mairah's door which was not hard to miss.It was bright pink with purple tiger strips and glittery. The next door neighbour had complained saying it was too load but Mariah told her get lost or she will ring the fashion police.Emily smile4d to herself.Mariah wasn't that bad.She stuck up for her friends and herself. She would always put her friends in front of but boys were a totally different reason.She knockede on the door and waited for Mariah to answer.Soon the door opened to show Mariah in a pink satin and fluffy dressing gown and pink fluffy slippers.Her hair was all out of place.Looking at Emily she sighed.  
  
"I really can't be bothered to do tennis."she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Actually Dickenson needs us for a new case."Mariah nodded and gestured for Emily to come in.Her living room was pink with purple flames and lots of bright glittery dangly things. Her furniture was inflatable glitter chairs and sofa complete with pink,purple and white fluffy cushions.In about 10 minutes Mariah came out in pink baggy combats and a sparkly pink tank top. Her hair was in it's normal pony tail and she wore white and pink plate- forms. She swung her pink demin bag over her shoulders and held her car keys in the other.  
  
"Let's go girlfriend."Mariah said smiling as she walked out with Emily following. Her car was a pink and silver Smart Car with pink fluffy seatbelts and driving wheel. She had a pair of woolly dice hanging over head saying 'Don't hate me course I'm beautiful, hate me because your boyfriend thinks so' and on the other one it said'I have a dilemma.Heaven won't take me and hell's afraid I'll take over.'Soon they were both back at base.  
  
"Got her."Emily announced as she re-flopped onto the sofa. Mariah stuck her tongue out at Emily then turned to face the white speaker.  
  
"Morning Dickenson.What's our new case?"Mariah asked as she started fumbling with her beyblade.  
  
"Something terriable has been happening.Someone has been stealing bit- beasts and we think that if they get enough they will start a global take over.We need you to find the people responsible and bring them all to justice."Mariah hugged her Galux while Emily gripped her blade.  
  
"Do we have any leads or suspects?"Emily asked as she turned round to watch the hidden screen open up.It came up with a picture of a man with purple hair and weird goggles.  
  
"So Boris is our only suspect?"Mariah asked as she watched the screen.  
  
"No.We have reasons to believe he has created bey warriors with no feelings what so ever to carry out his dirty work.We have sources to believe he is hiding out and breeding these mutants from the abbey in Moscow."A picture of a group of boys were shown.  
  
"These seem to be Boris's favourite one's as they have been seen to be taking the bit-beasts."A short clip was then shown of a boy with red hair holding out his blade and a bit-beast being sucked into it. Then a biography of the team showed up.  
  
"So the Demolition Boys are our first stop then."Emily said as she stepped up from the sofa.  
  
"Indeed they are. But angels, do be careful and don't let on to anyone you have a bit-beast.You want to be the chasers,not the chased."  
  
Mariah and Emily laughed and said in unison-  
  
"Yes Dickenson."  
  
"Good luck angels."  
  
"So who's car are we taking?"Mariah asked as she help up both set of car keys.Emily smirked and grabbed her keys.  
  
"I will drive."she walked out of base with Mariah following her muttering 'Why can't I drive for once?'Emily opened the door to the car when she felt a gun being pushed into her neck.  
  
"Put your head between your legs and kiss your arse good-bye!"a boy whispered into Emily's ear before cracking up laughing.Emily sighed and turned to face the third angel but like nearly always he had vanished.He did work with them but e did vanish a lot even for days before anyone knows where he is.Mariah stepped beside Emily and answered her thoughts.  
  
"I guess that's him for you."  
  
Angel of hate~Who is him?R + R 


	2. Sofa's which make farting noises

Dickenson's Angels  
  
"Why does he always do that?And always with a gun?"Emily moaned as she stepped into her red car and let Mariah in.  
  
"I dunno.Dickenson employed him not me."Mariah said as she flopped down next to Emily.  
  
"Oh well.He does get the job done I guess.We will need him on this case too.Oh and Mariah."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am not starting the car before you put on your seatbelt."  
  
"Oh whoops!Must have forgot."  
  
"I saw you driving to HQ without it."  
  
"I think I settled this with WHOOPS!"  
  
"Whatever."Emily started up the car defeated but at least Mariah was wearing her seatbelt.After a while she heard some shuffling about.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF MICHEAL IN YOUR WALLET!?!?!ARE YOU BLIND OR ARE YOUR GLASSES FOGGED UP?"Mariah screeched.  
  
"Give me back my wallet now Mariah."Emily said in a calm low voice.Giggling Mariah handed it back.  
  
"You fancy Micheal!"Mariah said happily while pointing at Emily.  
  
"Why were you going through my bag?"Emily asked as she hugged the bag to her chest with one arm while the other was the steering wheel.  
  
"Nothing."Mariah mumbled as she tried to read the map.Emily sighed as it took 5 minutes for her to realize it was up side down.  
  
"Kay.The Abby should be to the left.Turn on the next turn."Mariah said proudly as she started her savage attack on the map trying to fold it back to it's original shape.Soon a tall gloomy Abby came into view.It had barbed wire and metal gates surrounding it.Emily parked in front of the gate to see the Abby.  
  
"That gates most likely to be electrical.We need a way to get in with out being detected or being fried."Emily said as she stuck her head out of her cars window.  
  
"Me thinks we need the other 'angel'.And I use the word 'angel' loosely."Mariah said as she sat back down.She opened up her own bag to re- apply her pink lip gloss and lip stick.  
  
"I agree as he knows how to get in and out of places like this.Plus he has the technology to do it.Do you want me to ring him or you?"Emily asked as she slid back into her seat.  
  
"We can ring at HQ so that way we will know if Dickenson has rung him."Mariah said as she put her make up away.Emily nodded and pulled away without noticing a pair of blue eyes following her.  
  
Back at HQ  
  
"I have already called him angels.I have just got some imformation regarding Voltair.I believe he has employed Boris and the Demolition Boys.He has a weekly hair high lighted at Madam Scissors.This is your chance angels to scalp around for imformation."  
  
"When is the 'other' angel coming?"Emily asked as she lifted her head up from the arm of the leather sofa.Mariah was reading a book called 'Top Tips For Hair Tips by Har.Irdo'.  
  
"He will meet you outside the salon.Voltaires appointment is due at 4pm so you girls have an hour to prepare.Good luck angels".  
  
Mariah's Pad  
  
"What kind of salon is it Em?"Mariah asked as she sat on the pink bean chair.Emily was on the inflatable sofa.Emily found this embarrassing as every time she moved it made a loud farting sound.Of course this sent Mariah into a fit of giggles every time it happened.  
  
"It's a French one where the girls look like tarts and the boys look gay."Emily glared at Mariah who had started laughing as the sofa had farted again.  
  
"You try sitting on it!"Emily growled as she stormed into Mariah's room to get changed into their French tarts clothing.Mariah laughed and moonwalked into her room.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Mariah and Emily applied the finishing touches to their disguises and was about to leave when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'll get it."Mariah said as she walked towards the door.Emily followed her with their stuff.She turned to the door and laughed.  
  
"Why do bad guys go to French salons?"he mouned while tugging his shirt.  
  
"Now that the angels are assembled lets go."Emily ordered as she walked out the door with Mariah following.  
  
"Met you there guys I bought my motor cycle."he said as he put on his helmet.  
  
"Lets go in MY car for a change."Mariah said as she opened up her pink car.Emily sighed and sat in the passengers seat.Praying to God there was no traffic on the road she prepared for Mariah's driving.'How she passed her drivers test only Gods know' 


	3. Third angel

Dickenson's Angels  
  
"Bonjour Master Voltaire!"Mariah exclaimed as Voltaire entered the salon.  
  
"Morning."She could see he wasn't the sort for a conversation.  
  
"Would you like the usual?"She asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"We we!Let's get going!"Mariah walked to the side room and opened the door as Voltaire walked in.He sat in the chair facing a large mirror.She smirked to herself as she put shampoo onto her hands.She started massaging his skull.  
  
"This is a French massage.It can do many things to the body.It can cause pain,pleasure-"She pressed a spot on the back of his skull and she slumped forward.  
  
"Or render a man unconscious."She said as she bent down and started rummaging through his coats pockets.Happy with what she had found she whistled.Emily and ...........your just about to find out who the third angel is!!........................................................................ ...................................Rei appeared at the door and caught Voltaire's things.They made their way to the staff room and was glad to find it empty.Emily copyed his diary out,Rei mady a copy of Voltaire's car and house keys.Mariah placed a camera on his briefcase handle so they could get a good look at the Abby.  
"What the?"Voltaire mumbled as he looked up.His hair was more silver and no- one was in the room.He looked through his pockets and picked up his diary to see what he had next.Soon the door opened and in walked Mariah.  
  
"Did you have a nice doze?Your bill is at the front desk.Thank-you for picking Frenchy's Salon!"He looked at her smiling face,mumbled something and left without forgetting to pick up his briefcase.  
  
"Wonder whats up his butt."Mariah said out load.  
  
"Properly all of his money."Rei said as he came out in his normal clothes.He was wearing a black leather sleeveless top and black leather trousers.Emily laughed as she entered in her normal tennis look.Mariah sighed and picked up her car keys.  
  
"Right,I'm going home for a bath.We will meet at HQ in 2 hours.Ok?"Emily said as she started heading towards the door.  
  
"Going to see your wonderfully bad tennis boyfriend Micheal?"Mariah called out.  
  
"First off he is good at tennis and second he is not my boyfriend and third you should know as you have slept with him."Emily replied calmly as she left.Mariah glared at Emily's back then looked at Rei who was trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"I going home."Mariah muttered as she left a laughing Rei behind her.  
  
Rei finally let the giggling stop and looked at his information.Voltaire had a grandson called Kai.Rei knew he would properly be left with the job of talking to him.Rei shrugged and walked to his bike.He put his helmet on and instantly regretted it.Somehow whipped cream had been poured into it.Growling he left it on and jumped onto his bike.Someday he would learn not to wind Mariah up too much.Once she had video tapped him singing and dancing in his bathroom and showed it to the whole school and sent it to the television studios where they aired it live.Another time she had put a fart machine under his chair at a restraunt when he was going out with this girl he liked.Firstly she kept setting it off and the girl wouldn't believe it wasn't him and secondly she came out dressed it a mini skirt and slapped him and called hima two timing bastard so the other thought she was his girlfriend and dumped him.Rei shuddered at the last though and pushed his bike into action and went home. 


End file.
